Um Natal muito maroto
by RealMariana
Summary: Os senhores Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas estão aqui para convidar a todos para relembrar um de seus vários e animados Natais juntos. Mas é necessário lembrar o juramento que os permitirá entrar: Juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom!


_ Ah não! Mas que porcaria! _ Thiago Potter resmungou.

Era dia 23 de dezembro na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Hordas de alunos e alunas se preparavam para passar o Natal em casa, com suas famílias e tudo parecia bem, até que quatro estudantes em especial receberam cada um uma carta de suas filiações bruxas.

_ Não me diga que você também recebeu essa carta, Prongs. _ O jovem Sirius Black olhou do seu próprio pedaço de pergaminho ao amigo.

_ Recebi. Mas que saco, viu? Detesto passar o Natal longe de casa... _ Thiago deu um muxoxo.

_ Mas é a primeira vez que vamos passar o Natal aqui, Prongs. Deixa de ser chato! _ No seu canto na Sala Comunal da Grifinória, o quieto Remo Lupin se manifestou.

_ Engraçadinho você, Moony. Muito engraçadinho. _ Ele fez careta para o amigo.

Nisso, um esbaforido Pedro Pettigrew entrou correndo no recinto.

_ Rapazes, rapazes! Vocês também vão passar o Natal aqui? _ Pedro parecia radiante com a possibilidade.

_ É.

_ Vamos.

_ Sim.

Cada um respondeu monossilabicamente, tamanha era a empolgação.

_ Que é isso pessoal? Vamos nos animar! O Natal já está chegando!

_ Só de pensar que vou ter que dividir a mesa de Natal com aquele meu irmão puxa-saco me dá vontade de pular da Torre de Astronomia. _ Sirius suspirou desapontado.

_ Menos drama, Padfoot. Menos drama... _ Thiago bateu de leve no ombro do amigo. _ Vocês dois dividem a mesa desde que se entendem por gente.

_ Mas não em Hogwarts, né?

_ Pois é, pois é.

_ Que tal se pregássemos uma peça nele? _ Pedro ficou vermelho de vergonha com a própria idéia.

_ Rapaz, eu não tinha pensado nisso... _ Sirius esfregou as mãos satisfeito.

_ Gente, vamos parar com isso. É Natal. Nós vamos ter o ano inteiro depois pra fazer graça com o Regulus.

_ Mas eu nunca fiz nada com ele no Natal. Pelo menos nada tão... Sacana. _ Sirius sorriu malicioso.

_ Que tal colocar uma bomba de bosta debaixo da cadeira dele? _ Thiago entrou no clima.

_ Não dá, Prongs. A gente já fez isso com o Ranhoso semana passada. O Regulus ia descobrir que foi a gente na hora.

_ Que tal isso aqui? _ Pettigrew correu ao andar de cima, remexeu no próprio malão, desceu com algo na mão e mostrou aos amigos.

_ Wormtail, seu grande trapaceiro. Você ficou guardando isso aí e nós precisando de algo assim pra usar no Snape! _ Thiago ralhou com Rabicho.

_ Ah, mas vocês podem usar agora... _ Ele tentou remediar.

Depois de virar a noite planejando o que fazer com o pobre Regulus Black, os quatro marotos acordaram exaustos no dia 24. Mas o simples fato de que de noite, eles pregariam A peça no irmão de Sirius, os animou até a hora do jantar.

O Grande Salão havia sido reorganizado para aqueles poucos que iriam passar as festividades na escola. Havia uma única mesa, a mesa dos professores postada no centro do Salão e inteiramente decorada com motivos natalinos.

_ Anda logo, Prongs. Antes que alguém te veja! _ Sirius vigiava a porta e Remo e Pedro os corredores, para que Thiago tivesse tempo de arrumar a armadilha para o Black mais novo.

_ Pronto, arrumei! Está perfeito. Agora só temos que garantir que ele fique ali mesmo.

_ Pode deixar isso comigo! _ Sirius sorriu contente.

Alguns minutos depois, uns poucos alunos começaram a convergir ao Grande Salão, entre eles o jovem Regulus. Sirius se adiantou e cochichou algo no ouvido do irmão, que sorriu satisfeito e correu para se sentar numa das cadeiras perto da ponta da mesa.

_ O que você disse pra ele? _ Thiago perguntou curioso.

_ Disse para ele se sentar naquela cadeira ali, porque o professor Dippet ia sentar bem do lado dele.

_ E quando vamos começar? _ Pettigrew indagou.

Sirius olhou em volta, a mesa já estava quase cheia, só faltavam os quatro se sentarem e o diretor Armando Dippet ir se sentar também.

_ Só mais um minuto... _ Quando viu o diretor chegar e se sentar na cadeira imediatamente ao lado de Regulus, seus olhos escuros se iluminaram.

_ Prongs, pra quando foi que você armou a parada? _ Remo estava ansioso.

_ Cinco para as oito. _ Ele consultou o próprio relógio.

_ Falta pouco tempo, acho melhor nós irmos nos sentar também... E lembrem-se: caras de surpresa, ok?

Todos aquiesceram e foram se sentar nas quatro cadeiras vazias bem longe de Regulus. O diretor fez um pequeno discurso natalino e antes que o banquete surgisse na mesa, algo fez todos, exceto os abismados marotos pularem das cadeiras.

Exatamente às cinco pras oito, a cadeira de Regulus Black começou a saltitar e depois a pegar fogo nos pés. As bombinhas presas a cada ranhura da madeira começaram a estourar e o garoto se viu incapaz de soltar o traseiro do lugar. Então a última bomba estourou, enchendo o ar do salão com um cheiro insuportável de enxofre.

Rindo de passar mal, os quatro marotos correram para fora do nevoeiro de enxofre junto com os outros alunos e pararam ao sopé da Torre da Grifinória.

_ Vocês viram? Viram a cara dele? _ Sirius apertava a barriga para parar de rir.

_ Foi super hilário! _Thiago estava ficando sem fôlego.

_ Hm... Nós devíamos fazer isso mais vezes... _ Pedro ria descontrolado.

Depois de mais uns bons 20 minutos de risadas, os quatro se pegaram olhando pelos vitrais e admirados com alvíssima neve que cobria Hogwarts.

_ Esse foi um Natal pra lá de maroto, não é mesmo? _ Remo falou.

_ Se foi... Mal posso esperar pelo do ano que vem...

Então cada um trocou abraços com os outros e fizeram votos de que o Natal divertido e feliz como aquele se repetisse por outros tantos anos.

FIM.


End file.
